Thiashya Research
Thiashya and Micaela: Korean War: INTRO/FACTS: - Korean war started on June 25, 1950, to July 27, 1953 - Conflict between communist and non-communist - BELIEF WAR - 1948 rival governments were established, in the south The Republic of Korea and in the north The People’s Democratic Republic of Korea. Politically divided. - Mostly People’s Republic of China helped North Korea, and South Korea was helped by many countries in the United Nations, and especially by the US. - North Korea was led by communist Kim Il Sung Nationalist Syngman Rhee led South Korea. - Technically the war is still going on, and no peace has been declared but both countries have signed an armistice. The US still keeps troops in South Korea, in case North Korea attacks again. CAUSES: The Cold War was a main cause of the Korean War because The Soviet Union wanted to spread communism to as many countries as they could, and the US wanted to stop the spread. LONG TERM. - Reputation was also a cause of the war, because the president of the USA at the time (Harry Truman) had spent a lot of money to make his army bigger and he wanted to use it. Also, the leader of the Soviet Union (Joseph Stalin) wanted to prove that he could beat America because the Soviet Union had recently lost to America at the Berlin Wall. LONG TERM. - Communism. LONG TERM. - North Korea have a big military as well as a lot of support from the USSR and South Korea have a small military with very little support from the US. - LONG TERM. - Failed 'All-Korea' elections led to political frustration which escalated to warfare. - North Korea invade South Korea and attacked using GUERRILLA WARFARE. SHORT TERM CAUSE. - Nationalism was a cause of the war because both countries were interested in each others government and country because they were trying to unify Korea. Types of Causes: belief, politics, ethnicity CONSEQUENCES: - Families were split with relatives on different sides of the border before the war, by the Allies. It was split at the 38th parallel. - Casualties on both sides, mainly North Korea. - More friction between USA and Soviet Union. - South Korea became an important US military base. - More fear in the US for communism and effects of communism. - Because North and South Korea can’t resolve differences, they have had to keep soldiers ready along the border ever since the war. Facts: Japanese took over Korea in 1904. Soviet Union and USA made a deal to force the Japanese out of Korea. They succeeded in freeing Korea. However, as part of the alliance, the Soviet Union maintained the north and the USA maintained the South. The dividing line was the 38th parallel. After 2 years, USA and Soviet Union left and Korea was by itself. But in North Korea there was a communist government whereas in South Korea there was a democracy. Each side wanted to unify Korea under their government (North Korea wanted to unify Korea as communist, but South Korea wanted to bring democracy). Two separate governments (1948). OWN WORDS: Korean History and War: Throughout most of Korea’s history, it has been invaded, influenced and been fought over by it’s larger neighboring countries. The Japanese, Russian and Chinese competed in armed conflict and Japan dominated both countries, which established its dominance in Korea. The US made a deal with the Soviet Union to force the Japanese out do Japan lost control at the end of World War 2. As part of the alliance, Korea was divided at the 38th parallel (38 latitude) to make North Korea and South Korea. The Soviet Union governed North Korea, whereas the US governed South Korea. 2 years later, both the Soviet Union and United States left Korea by itself. But, the Soviet Union had left behind a communist government and South Korea had democracy (1948). However, both sides wanted to unify Korea under their own type of government (North Korea wanted unify Korea as communist, and South Korea wanted to bring democracy). Because of these failed elections, there was political frustration which increased in intensity to warfare. After North Korea invaded South Korea, these negotiations stopped. The US and UN intervened and managed to repel the North Koreans past the 38th parallel. After that the People's Republic of China came to the aid of North Korea. After China came to help North Korea the fighting eventually ceased with an armistice that brought back the border at the 38th parallel. The Demilitarized Zone (a 2.5 mile neutral area) was created. PROXY WAR: The Korean War has been labeled as a police action against communism. It was a conflict of beliefs and leadership. It was a conflict between communist and non-communist, and so it was a police action because the United Nations wanted to stop communism from spreading. It could have been a simpler civil war but because both sides were helped by external powers that were involved in the 'Cold War', it changed into a PROXY WAR. A proxy war is a war that results when two powers use third-parties as substitutes for fighting directly. Final: Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFEmlgLQEW8